1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical fuel cells and more particularly to subsystems and methods for controlling the temperature of a fuel cell system during startup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical fuel cells convert reactants, namely fuel and oxidant fluid streams, to generate electric power and reaction products. Electrochemical fuel cells employ an electrolyte disposed between two electrodes, namely a cathode and an anode. The electrodes each comprise an electrocatalyst disposed at the interface between the electrolyte and the electrodes to induce the desired electrochemical reactions. The location of the electrocatalyst generally defines the electrochemically active area.
Polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cells generally employ a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) consisting of an ion-exchange membrane disposed between two electrode layers comprising porous, electrically conductive sheet material as fluid diffusion layers, such as carbon fiber paper or carbon cloth. In a typical MEA, the electrode layers provide structural support to the ion-exchange membrane, which is typically thin and flexible. The membrane is ion conductive (typically proton conductive), and also acts as a barrier for isolating the reactant streams from each other. Another function of the membrane is to act as an electrical insulator between the two electrode layers. The electrodes should be electrically insulated from each other to prevent short-circuiting. A typical commercial PEM is a sulfonated perfluorocarbon membrane sold by E.I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company under the trade designation NAFION®.
The MEA contains an electrocatalyst, typically comprising finely comminuted platinum particles disposed in a layer at each membrane/electrode layer interface, to induce the desired electrochemical reaction. The electrodes are electrically coupled to provide a path for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external load.
In a fuel cell stack, the MEA is typically interposed between two separator plates that are substantially impermeable to the reactant fluid streams. The plates act as current collectors and provide support for the electrodes. To control the distribution of the reactant fluid streams to the electrochemically active area, the surfaces of the plates that face the MEA may have open-faced channels formed therein. Such channels define a flow field area that generally corresponds to the adjacent electrochemically active area. Such separator plates, which have reactant channels formed therein are commonly known as flow field plates. In a fuel cell stack a plurality of fuel cells are connected together, typically in series, to increase the overall output power of the assembly. In such an arrangement, one side of a given plate may serve as an anode plate for one cell and the other side of the plate may serve as the cathode plate for the adjacent cell. In this arrangement, the plates may be referred to as bipolar plates.
The fuel fluid stream that is supplied to the anode typically comprises hydrogen. For example, the fuel fluid stream may be a gas such as substantially pure hydrogen or a reformate stream containing hydrogen. Alternatively, a liquid fuel stream such as aqueous methanol may be used. The oxidant fluid stream, which is supplied to the cathode, typically comprises oxygen, such as substantially pure oxygen, or a dilute oxygen stream such as air. In a fuel cell stack, the reactant streams are typically supplied and exhausted by respective supply and exhaust manifolds. Manifold ports are provided to fluidly connect the manifolds to the flow field area and electrodes. Manifolds and corresponding ports may also be provided for circulating a coolant fluid through interior passages within the stack to absorb heat generated by the exothermic fuel cell reactions. The preferred operating temperature range for PEM fuel cells is typically 50° C. to 120° C., most typically between 75° C. and 85° C.
Under typical conditions, start-up of the electrochemical fuel cell stack is under high ambient temperatures and the fuel cell stack can be started in a reasonable amount of time and quickly brought to the preferred operating temperature. In some fuel cell applications, it may be necessary or desirable to commence operation of an electrochemical fuel cell stack when the stack core temperature is below the freezing temperature of water and even at subfreezing temperatures below −25° C. However, at such low temperatures, the fuel cell stack does not operate well and rapid start-up of the fuel cell stack is more difficult. It may thus take a considerable amount of time and/or energy to take an electrochemical fuel cell stack from a cold starting temperature below the freezing temperature of water to efficient operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,638, a method of heating a cold MEA to accelerate cold start-up of a PEM fuel cell is disclosed. In the '638 patent, either fuel is introduced into the oxidant stream or oxidant is introduced into the fuel stream. The presence of platinum catalyst on the electrodes promotes an exothermic chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen which locally heats the ion-exchange membrane from below freezing to a suitable operating temperature. However, this procedure can damage the MEA if it is not carefully controlled and there remains a need in the art for more efficient methods of starting a fuel cell stack at low and sub-freezing temperatures.
In a cooling subsystem comprising a standard coolant loop and a startup coolant loop with a startup pump fluidly connected to the electrochemical fuel cell stack, a stack valve is closed during startup, such that the electrochemical fuel cell stack is fluidly isolated from the standard coolant loop. Coolant in the startup loop circulates through the fuel cell stack and helps to quickly bring the temperature of the stack up to desired temperature. However, the separate startup loop may require additional costly components such as the startup pump, isolation valves and control circuitry.
The present invention fulfills the need for a more efficient method for efficiently starting a fuel cell stack at low and subfreezing temperatures as described above. The present invention also allows for a subsystem with compact size, reduced cost, and reduced complexity versus a separate microloop and provides further related advantages.